Saint Seiya Oh My God!
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: CAP. 6 NO AR. Os cavaleiros de bronze clássicos assistem e comentam os episódios de Saint Seiya Omega. Nonsense.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: Spoilers, muitos spoilers de Saint Seiya Omega. Se você não viu, pretende ver e não gosta de spoilers, feche a página.**

**Considerações iniciais:** Isso aqui é só uma brincadeira com o SS Omega, que aliás, eu amei. Mas o fato de eu ter amado, não me impede de ver e criticar os defeitos... A ideia nasceu de uma conversa com um maluco cdzista que é marido da minha melhor amiga. Juntei elementos de várias outras conversas que tive, principalmente com a minha amiga Saphira e pronto! Nasceu a fic! A ideia é comentar episódio a episódio. Vamos ver se consigo!

* * *

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya Omega pertencem ao preguiçoso do tio Kurumada e é ele quem leva a grana.**

**Saint Seiya OH MY GOD!**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-Reader: Nina Neviani**

– O que você tá vendo? – Seiya perguntou a Hyoga, ao chegar à sala da decadente mansão Kido, onde estava hospedado depois de ser despejado de sua casa por não pagar o aluguel. Hyoga também tinha precisado hospedar-se na mansão depois por uns tempos depois de meter-se com a filha do líder da vila de Kohoutek. Ele estava sentado no sofá, com um balde de pipocas e um copo de refrigerante, assistindo uma coisa colorida e estranha. A princípio, Seiya achou que podia ser Power Rangers ou Teletubbies, mas chocou-se ao ver sua querida senhorita Saori na tela, segurando um bebê com hidrocefalia.

– É um anime novo aê – Hyoga respondeu, enfiando um punhado de pipocas na boca. – Um tal de Saint Seiya Omega.

– Hein?

– É. Aparentemente inventaram uma 'continuação' para a nossa história. Já que estamos quarentões e meio caidaços, eles colocaram uns moleques pré-adolescentes para fazer.

– Isso é uma vergonha! Uma vergonha! – Seiya esbravejou. – Eu não estou caidaço! Por que não nos chamaram e... opa! Olha eu! De armadura de Sagitário, hein? Legal! Virei dourado! UhU! Espera aê. Por que colocaram esse lenço de amazona no meu pescoço?

– Ih, não me pergunte...

– E esse vilão... por que ele tem purpurina na bunda?

– Não é purpurina. É uma galáxia.

– Parece purpurina.

– Essa sua armadura de Sagitário foi feita de papel, Seiya?

– Será?

– Acho que metal estava saindo muito caro, já que as armaduras sempre se partiam no primeiro golpe mesmo.

– Não curti esse corte de verbas...

– Mas pelo menos deve ser leve, né? Você lembra o peso que tinham essas coisas quando eram de metal?

– Isso é verdade. Eu ganhei uma hérnia de disco por conta disso.

– E eu um problema no menisco.

– Ué? Achei que seu problema era no joelho.

– O menisco fica no joelho, Seiya – Hyoga disse, fulminando-o com o olhar. "Esse retardado era o protagonista da nossa época... não me conformo. Tinha que ser eu! Sou mais bonito, sou loiro, tenho olhos azuis, e sou infinitamente mais inteligente. Ele só conseguiu o papel porque era protegido da Saori."

– Ah...

– Sabe Seiya, esse moleque cabeçudo parece muito com você... tem certeza de que não andou com a Saori atrás da moita?

– Não, pô! Bem que eu queria, mas... deixa pra lá. Pelo menos a abertura nova é bonita, hein? Esses magricelas são os moleques que vão ficar no nosso lugar?

– São.

– O de dragão parece com o Shiryu.

– É porque é filho dele.

– Como é que é? Por que o Shiryu teve um filho e eu não? Eu é que era o galã da série! Todas as mulheres eram loucas por mim!

– É e você nem pans, né? Só olhando. Enquanto isso o ceguinho, ó, ripa na tchulipa.

– Não vem falar não, que você também não comeu ninguém – Seiya deu um sorrisinho maldoso e completo: – Bom, há boatos de que comeu o Shun, né?

– Eu estava desacordado! Ele que se esfregou em mim!

– Sei... ouço essa desculpa há mais de vinte anos...

– Eu não sou gay!

– Claro que não – ironizou Seiya.

– Além do mais, não comi ninguém no nosso desenho, mas fora dele eu sou pegador.

– Aham... Isso é o que você diz.

– Você percebeu que tem uma mulher nos cinco de bronze? – Hyoga perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

– Pois é. Mas o que é que tem? Nós tínhamos o Shun, o que dá no mesmo.

– Eu não sou mulher! – Shun gritou ao entrar na sala. – E muito menos gay! Eu encoxei a June, lembra? Vocês ficam me julgando porque eu uso a armadura rosa. Que culpa eu tenho se me deram essa?

Hyoga argumentou:

– Você podia ter mandado o Mu mudar a cor quando ele a consertou pela primeira vez! Shiryu e Ikki mudaram as deles.

– Não podia, não! Estava no meu contrato! E eu não sei o que eles fizeram para terem esse privilégio. Além do mais, eu nem gosto de rosa! Minha cor favorita é verde-rabo-de-sereia!

– Ainda diz que não é baitola – Hyoga comentou. Tinha certa mágoa do coleguinha rosado. Era grato por ele ter salvado sua vida, mas isso lhe tinha custado a reputação.

– Desse jeito fica difícil, Shun! Você não pega leve na viadagem!

Intimidado e com lágrimas nos olhos, Shunzinho soltou seu grito mágico:

– Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

E, inevitavelmente, o Fênix apareceu, quase sem roupa, e arfando.

– Porra, Shun, o que foi dessa vez? – ele disse. – Eu tava ocupado com uma morena! Estou cansado disso, sabia? Qualquer coisinha e você grita meu nome e puft! Eu caio bem na sua frente! É que nem aquela maldição que a guria botou no Inuyasha e... – ele percebe o que passava na tevê. – Caralho, a Shina continua gostosa assim depois de vinte anos?

– Pois é – Seiya confirma. – Deve ter feito umas plásticas pagas pela Saori, claro, mas ainda tá gostosona mesmo.

Ikki se apruma para ver melhor.

– Muito boa. Eu realmente não entendo você, Seiya. A mulher passa a vida toda querendo te dar e você não come? Porra, Seiya!

– Ah, me deixa... – encabulou-se o Pégasus.

– Podia ter comido ela e a Saori ao mesmo tempo! Podia ter comido ela, a Saori e a Minu ao mesmo tempo! Por acaso você é broxa?

Seiya ignorou a pergunta.

– Por que a Shina tá repetindo essa cena minha com a Marin com esse Kouga? – ele perguntou, mudando o assunto. – E cadê a Marin?

– Não foge do assunto! Seja sincero, você sofre de paumolescência? Foi alguma doença?

Seiya continuou ignorando Ikki.

– Como assim esse moleque não sabe quem sou eu? Eu era o astro do desenho, pô! Ele tinha que saber!

– Olha isso, Seiya, a Shina estressou quando o moleque falou mal de você. Vinte anos depois e ela ainda quer dar pra você... Vai lá, Seiya! COME, meu filho!

Hyoga deu uma risadinha e disse:

– Começo a pensar que aquele filme "O Virgem de Quarenta Anos" foi inspirado nele...

Seiya fingiu não ouvir.

– Tatsumi não larga essa espada de bambu, hein? – ele disse. – Não quero nem imaginar onde ele enfia essa coisa... Por que o careca tem cara de quem dá ré no quibe, não tem, não?

– E o que é que tem se ele der? – indignou-se Shun, afetando a voz mais do que deveria.

– Por que a Shina ainda usa essa máscara? – Seiya prossegue. – Todo mundo já viu a cara dela!

– Nem armadura ela devia usar – Ikki disse. – Peladona ia ser bem mais interessante. Eu comia. Só o Seiya que não...

Seiya deu de ombros novamente e prosseguiu comentando o desenho.

– Como é que é? A armadura agora fica dentro dessa pedrinha escrota? Cê tá brincando que eu carreguei aquela caixa de Pandora puta pesada a vida inteira e esse moleque agora só tem que carregar essa joinha...

– Eu prefiro a caixa, hein…? – Ikki disparou. – É muita viadagem andar de colarzinho com pingente.

– Ah, eu achei bacana – Shun disse, já imaginando o design da joia que mandaria fazer assim que descobrisse onde.

– Tô sabendo que tem um que vai usar brinco, Ikki! – Hyoga disse. – Brincoooo!

– Tudo viadinho – Ikki constatou, com um suspiro decepcionado. – E como se não bastasse a pedrinha, a armadura ainda parece uma malha... Faltou grana para pagarem o Mu e contrataram um cara que cobrava mais barato e fez roupas de cospobre? Na boa, velho, ainda bem que eu não apareci nesse anime – aliviou-se o Fênix.

– Mas você vai aparecer! – corrigiu Hyoga.

– Vou?

– Eu soube que sim.

– Bom, só espero que eu coma alguém.

– O anime é de criança, Ikki! – Seiya protestou. – Você não vai comer ninguém.

– Segundo os boatos, só você e o Shun não vão virar dourados... – Hyoga disse e deu uma risadinha.

– Como é que é?

Seiya respondeu com prazer exacerbado:

– É, só eu, o Hyoga e o Shiryu ganhamos armaduras de ouro.

Um grande cosmo começou a se elevar e tomar a sala. Ikki estava irritado, muito irritado.

– Ih, agora a porra ficou séria... – Shun murmurou e foi saindo de fininho, antes que o cosmo do irmão explodisse.

– Séria vai ser a visita que eu vou fazer pra esse tal de Kurumada...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya Omega pertencem ao preguiçoso do tio Kurumada e é ele quem leva a grana.**

**Saint Seiya OH MY GOD!**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-Reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo 2**

Na semana seguinte, Seiya, Hyoga e Shun reuniram-se novamente para assistir o segundo episódio de Saint Seiya Ômega. Hyoga preparou balde triplo de pipoca e Shun já estava usando uma réplica da joia do Kouga.

– Você soube que o Kurumada sofreu um acidente? – Hyoga perguntou ao acomodar-se no sofá.

– Acidente? – indagou Seiya. – Será que o Ikki tem algo a ver com isso?

Shun se ofereceu para tirar a dúvida:

– Vocês querem que eu o chame pra saber?

Seiya e Hyoga responderam com um grito ansioso:

– Chama!

– Lá vai... Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ploft! Ikki caiu na sala e não parecia nada feliz.

– Caralho, Shun, se você fizer isso de novo eu juro que te mato.

– Desculpa, maninho querido. Só queríamos saber o que você fez com o Kurumada.

– Eu peguei aquele velho safado e dei umas porradas nele, disse que exigia uma armadura de ouro nessa merda de desenho novo, senão dava um Golpe Fantasma...

– E? – os outros questionaram.

Ikki fez um bico de insatisfação.

– Humpf... Ele usou um golpe baixo, muito baixo.

– Chutou suas partes? – perguntou Seiya.

– Pior que isso. Falou que o golpe não funcionaria com ele porque foi ele quem inventou e por isso já o viu mais de quatrocentas e cinquenta e sete mil vezes. Vocês sabem, aquela coisa de um golpe...

– Nunca funciona duas vezes no mesmo cavaleiro! - os outros completaram.

– É – concordou Ikki –, essa coisa que repetimos cinco vezes a cada episódio. – E tem mais, ele disse que o anime é dele e que se ele quisesse, ressuscitava a Esmeralda e fazia ela se apaixonar pelo Seiya! Porra, logo pelo Seiya? Não tive escolha a não ser sair de fininho... Seria muita humilhação perder a Meme para um retardado de pau mole como o Seiya.

Pégasus fez menção de protestar mas o desenho estava começando.

– Shhhhhhhhhh! Calem a boca! – pediu Shun, com os olhinhos brilhando de expectativa.

– Ainda não entendi por que a Saori tá com roupa de freira – Hyoga disse. Shun deu-lhe a resposta:

– Como não? É por causa daquelas perebas pretas...

– Meu, mas se o caso é pretume – Seiya disse –, era só chamar o Shiryu que ele resolvia. Vocês não se lembram daquele episódio em que eu fiquei negão e o Shiryu me furou todo?

Ikki deu uma risadinha.

– Furou, né?

– Porra, Ikki! Furou com respeito! Para de pensar em viadagem!

– Você sabe que tem gente que desconfia dessa sua amizade com o Shiryu, né? Até aguinha da vida você foi buscar pra ele.

– A pessoa não pode ser amiga de ninguém que já chamam de viado. Vocês também, hein? Pelo menos, eu não andei me esfregando no Shiryu como seu irmãozinho querido se esfregou no Hyoga!

– De novo esse papo? – protestou Hyoga, corando. – Eu vou esfregar é a minha mão na sua cara!

– Nem vem, pato, nem vem! Você com sua dancinha boiola não pode falar nada sobre viadagem!

Hyoga já ia agarrando o pescoço de Seiya quando Shun pediu silêncio outra vez.

– Será que vocês podem se comportar? – ele disse. – Eu quero assistir!

Calados, os brigões voltaram pra seus lugares no sofá.

– Ih, parece que a Shina tá com as mesmas perebas da Saori – observou Shun.

– Se quiserem que eu fure ela, eu furo – Ikki disse, com um olhar malicioso.

– Mas olha quem é que vai cuidar dela, gente? O Tatsumi? Ele é mordomo, segurança, médico, piloto de lancha, travesti nas horas vagas... porra, careca mil e uma utilidades.

– Esqueceu 'espancador de criancinhas', Seiya.

– Começo a pensar que ele é um robô que Saori mandou fazer – Hyoga disse. – Não é possível. O cara faz tudo!

Depois de uma breve discussão sobre as habilidades do mordomo, Shun pediu silêncio outra vez e todos voltaram a se comportar.

– E esse moleque solta fogo pelos dedos? – Seiya perguntou ao ver o novo cavaleiro de Lionet aparecer. – Por acaso agora somos X-Men?

– O que é q tem? – provocou Ikki. – Hyoga e seu mestre viviam soltando gelo por todos os lados, o Afrodite soltava aquelas rosas baitolas e o Shun tirava quilômetros de corrente sei lá da onde.

– Bom, pensando por esse lado... Mas essa história de elementos não parece Capitão Planeta?

– É, deram uma viajada legal aí – Ikki foi forçado a concordar com Seiya.

– Se fosse na nossa época – Hyoga começou -, o Seiya tinha que ser do elemento vento porque é só o q ele tem dentro da cabeça...

– Não entendi, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas vocês ouviram o que o guri acabou de dizer? Cavaleiro lendário! Ouviram? EU! EUZINHO! EUZINHO! Sou lendário! Hahahahahaha! Eu! Eu! Eu! HÁ! EU, NÃO VOCÊS! EU! EU! EU!

– Menos, Seiya, menos... – Hyoga disse. - Você nem deve saber o que significa isso...

– EU SEI SIM! Saori me ensinou, tá?

Um inimigo aparece na tela e se anuncia como sendo um guerreiro de Marte, um marciano. Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki e Shun entreolham-se.

– Marciano! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

– Achei que eles fossem verdes com anteninhas... – Seiya disse, entre gargalhadas.

– Não são verdes, mas são feios como o diabo... – Shun completou.

Ikki parecia desolado.

– Que decadência. No nosso tempo os inimigos eram "guerreiros deuses", "generais marinas", "espectros"... Não se fazem mais animes como antigamente...

Hyoga concordou:

– Não mesmo.

Nessa hora, um visitante inesperado apareceu na decadente mansão Kido.

– Dá licença, dá licença... – Ban disse, abrindo espaço entre os rapazes para sentar-se no sofá. – Estava assistindo lá no quarto, mas precisava vir ver essa parte aqui com vocês. Finalmente minha constelação vai brilhar! Agora um Leão Menor é coadjuvante do anime. A justiça foi feita! Meu substituto não é só um figurante quase sem falas.

Os protagonistas clássicos fizeram caretas de insatisfação.

– Eu ainda acho que deviam ter mantido os cinco clássicos – Shun disse e começou uma acalorada discussão entre eles. Como seu sucessor estava lutando, foi a vez de Ban pedir silêncio. Quando os dois garotos na tela foram envolvidos por uma névoa negra, Shun disse:

– Esse negócio de névoa negra me lembra muito uma... deixa pra lá... – ele hesitou, recordando-se de certa noite que passou numa boate com luz negra, usando um shortinho que brilhava no escuro e uma camiseta regata com decote po-de-ro-so. "Ai, tinha um boy-magia tão lindo me paquerando", lembrou-se, mas logo refreou seu pensamento. Se alguém soubesse disso ele estaria perdido para sempre.

– Ih, faiou o foguinho do seu queridinho, Ban – provocou Seiya.

– Segundo comentam, você não tem muita propriedade para falar de quem falha... – Ban retrucou, rindo.

– É, Seiya – Ikki disse. – A propósito, você ainda não respondeu: é broxa ou não é? Porque se for, tem solução, cara. O mercado negro tá cheio de comprimidinhos pra essas coisas. Não que eu precise, mas se precisasse tomava numa boa. Se você quiser eu arranjo alguns. Arranjo até uma mulher se for preciso.

Seiya ficou da cor da malha que usava com a armadura.

– Rapaz, agora pensei numa coisa... – ele disse, mudando de assunto. – Esse Marte me lembra alguém... Vilão meio doido, usando máscara esquisita... Será que esse não é o Saga disfarçado de novo?

– Será? – Hyoga perguntou, pensativo.

Ikki ficou mais intrigado com outra coisa:

– Você raciocinou isso tudo sozinho?

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya Omega pertencem ao preguiçoso do tio Kurumada e é ele quem leva a grana.**

**Saint Seiya OH MY GOD!**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-Reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo 3**

Chegou o dia de mais um episódio de Saint Seiya Ômega e Seiya, Shun, Hyoga e Ban organizaram nova reuniãozinha para assistir o anime. Shun era de longe o mais entusiasmado com o desenho e, ninguém sabia, mas ele já tinha até um pôster do Kouga na parede do quarto.

– Sério que você tá achando que esse vilão é o Saga? – Hyoga perguntou a Seiya assim que todos se acomodam na sala.

– Sei lá... Mas ele é doido, né? De doido a gente espera tudo.

– Mãe ele não tinha morrido? – Shun indagou.

– Tinha – Seiya respondeu. – Mas se todo mundo ressuscita, por que ele não?

– Bom, isso é verdade – concordou Shun.

– Fiquei pensando nisso a semana inteira – Seiya disse. – Acho que é possível que seja ele.

Hyoga levantou outra possibilidade:

– Se formos levar em conta os doidos, também pode ser o Máscara da Morte, porque ninguém com o juízo perfeito coleciona cabeças humanas.

– Ugh – enojou-se Shun. – Só de lembrar aquela casa FE-DI-DA E HOR-RO-RO-SA eu me arrepio todo.

Ikki chegou sem ser chamado, para a surpresa de todos.

– Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Shun berrou. – Dessa vez nem precisei chamar!

– Pois é, me adiantei porque não queria ser jogado aqui de supetão. Além do mais, quero ver se essa bagaça evolui satisfatoriamente.

Mais um visitante chegou à mansão, bem na hora em que começava a abertura.

– Dá licença, dá licença – disse o visitante, tentando se espremer no sofá.

– Geki! – Seiya cumprimentou-o com um aperto de mão. – O que você tá fazendo aqui, cara?

– Como o quê? Vim ver o tal do Ômega. Vocês não estão sabendo? Eu vou aparecer! Virei professor na escola de cavaleiros!

Seiya caiu na gargalhada.

– Hahaha! Conta outra! Você é só um cavaleiro de bronze menor, imagine se iam considerar colocá-lo no anime novo...

– Pois é! – concordou Hyoga. – Como você vira professor no negócio e eu supostamente fico congelado o anime todo?

– Esperem pra ver, pato e pocotó – ele disse, desistindo do sofá lotado e indo acomodar-se numa poltrona. – Esperem pra ver.

Depois da abertura, que sempre deixava Shunzinho com os olhinhos brilhando, o episódio finalmente começou.

– Shhhhhhhh! – ele disse. – Agora silêncio que tá começando!

– Ei, por que essa maluca tá com saia de Sailor Moon e fazendo exercícios de ginástica artística? – Seiya pergunta.

– Ain, eu achei a roupa dela tão bonitinha... – Shun disse. "Eu usaria essa sainha numa boa...", ele pensou. "Usei aquela armadura rosa com peitinhos, por que não uma sainha?"

– E o negocinho estúpido que ela usa na cabeça? – Hyoga continuou.

Ikki deu um sorriso debochado e disparou:

– Achei meio parecido com aquelas asinhas que você usava Hyoga.

– Não tem nada a ver com as minhas lindas asas de cisne!

Ikki não se deu por vencido:

– Eu acho tudo a mesma porra.

– Não são a mesma coisa! – Hyoga prosseguiu, indignado. – Minha tiara era feita de metal, não de luvas hospitalares cheias de ar.

– Que seja. De qualquer forma, não tô nem aí pra isso porque isso é coisa de viado. O importante é que ela é gostosinha, usa saia curta e ainda fica de cabeça pra baixo.

– Ikki, ela é menor de idade... – Geki censurou.

– E daí? Eu espero ela crescer um pouco.

Geki apareceu na tela, para espanto dos demais presentes.

– Ih! Ó lá o Geki mesmo... – Seiya disse, estupefato.

– Eu não disse? – Geki indagou, envaidecido com sua participação. – Sinceramente, fiquei lindo nesse novo traço, não fiquei? Bem melhor que no antigo.

– É, tenho que admitir que ficou bem apessoado – Ban concordou.

– Mas que merda é essa de escola? – revoltou-se Ikki. – Enquanto a gente se fudeu no meio do mundo, passando frio e fome, apanhando mais que burro de carga, neguinho agora brinca de escolinha?

– Pois é – concordou Hyoga. – Parece até Harry Potter no castelo de Hogwarts, né não? Palhaçada!

– Ain, eu quero ser da Lufa-Lufa! – Shun grasnou, todo empolgado com a menção dos personagens de J.K. Rowling, sua autora favorita depois de Stephenie Meyer. – É tão fofinho esse nome. Lufa-lufa, Lufa-lufa, Lufa-Lufa. Sabe, o Chapéu Seletor mandaria o Ikki para a Sonserina, com certeza. O Hyoga seria da Corvinal e o Seiya... bom, o Seiya eu não sei, não apostaria em nada. Acho que o Chapéu demoraria bastante nele. Será que vai ter um Dumbledore ? Será que vai ter jogo de quadribol? A-DO-RO o pomo de ouro! É tão meiguinho! Eu tenho uma réplica, sabiam?

Todos olham para ele perplexos

– Que é? O que tem? Eu adoro Harry Potter!

– Shun – Geki começou a dizer –, acho melhor sair do armário de uma vez por todas.

– Eu não sou gay!

– Tá difícil de acreditar nisso.

– Parem com isso, gente! – Seiya disse. – Vocês ficam aí discutindo e não percebem que o Geki já falou mais nesse anime do que no nosso inteiro!

– Finalmente temos importância, meu amigo – Ban disse, orgulhoso, dando tapinhas nas costas de Geki. – Um Leão Menor é do grupo de protagonistas e você é professor da Palaestra. Deus existe, cara!

– É – ele retribuiu os tapinhas. – Ele existe.

– Olha, eles têm que prestar respeito à estátua de Athena – admirou-se Hyoga.

– Tenho que concordar com o moleque cabeçudo – Ikki disse. – Que besteira ficar levando a mão ao peito sempre que passar pela estátua. Já pensou se nós tivéssemos que fazer isso toda vez que passássemos pela Saori?

– Aê, Seiya – Hyoga disse. – O quarto do moleque de Leão Menor é mais bagunçado q o seu.

– Meu quarto não é bagunçado ele só tem um excesso de coisas...

– Tradução: o Seiya é maluco e não consegue jogar nada no lixo – Ban disse.

– Deve ter uma porção de ratos ali no meio daquela tralha toda – Hyoga completou. Seiya se justificou:

– São apenas recordações, gente. Não tem nada de errado nisso. E parem de falar de mim! A comida deles tá bonita, hein?

– Eu passava fome naquela porra de Ilha da Rainha da Morte – Ikki soltou –, enquanto os moleques boiolinhas comem bem...

– É, Ikki – Hyoga disse. – Mas eu quero ver se na hora do pega pra capar esses guris vão aguentar o tranco. Tá tudo muito fácil para eles!

– Não é? Pra que escola? Os moleques tem que aprender a dar porrada e a ser menos baitolas, não ficar circulando com esse uniforme escroto pelo castelo de Hogwarts, levando as mãozinhas ao peito.

– Bom, lembre-se que não é sofrimento que desemboiola – disse Ban –, afinal nem todos os anos de treinamento sofrido tiraram a viadagem do seu irmão.

– E o que é que tem se meu irmão for viado? Não é da sua conta!

– Ain, gente, já falei que não sou gay – manifestou-se Shun, exagerando nos trejeitos.

Quando Souma mencionou que os outros alunos da Palaestra estavam de férias, gerou revolta no pessoal:

– Que afronta! – Hyoga bradou. – Eles têm férias! Nós nunca tivemos!

– Pois é – concordou Ikki, – estou falando, é muita moleza para esses moleques.

– Devíamos fazer uma greve! – Seiya incitou.

– Greve de quê, anta? – Ikki zombou. – Não lutamos mais.

– O mundo está paz, lembra? – Hyoga prosseguiu. – Não vai ter guerra pelos próximos duzentos anos, no mínimo.

Seiya não se convenceu.

– Mas e o Marte e os marcianos?

– Ai, Seiya, deixa de ser burro! – impacientou-se Ikki. – Isso é só um anime inventado para encher o bolso do Kurumada de dinheiro, porra!

– Ahn...

Então começou a cena sobre a dúvida de Yuna em respeitar ou não a lei que proíbe as amazonas de mostrarem o rosto...

– E eu apareci de novo! – Geki comemorou. – Que maravilha! Me fizeram muito lindo mesmo! Estou me amando. E para vocês não ficarem com ciúmes eu até me lembrei de vocês, os supostos cavaleiros de bronze maiores.

– Suposto sua mãe – Seiya disse. – Nós somos os caras.

– Eram os caras – Geki corrigiu. – Eram.

– Nós viramos dourados! – Seiya continuou argumentando e, com uma risadinha marota, continuou: – Bom, nem todos, né Ikki?

– Não me lembre disso, seu nanico broxado com TOC.

Shun põe um fim na discussão:

– Calem a boca! – ele gritou. – Eu quero ver se a menina Sailor Moon vai ter mesmo coragem de tirar a máscara!

– Mano, ela deu uma chave de perna que mostrou tudo, o que é que tem mostrar o rosto?

Depois da luta de Yuna, o episódio chegou ao fim.

– Ótimo – comemorou Ikki. – Vou mudar pro Ultimate Fighting. Aquilo ali é que é porrada pra macho.

– ESPERA! – Shun berrou, saltando sobre o controle remoto. – Deixa eu ver a propagandinha do próximo episódio!

– Tá, tá.

– Ih, olha lá o filho do Shiryu! – Shun disse. – Ele vai aparecer na semana que vem!

– É mesmo! – concordou Seiya. – Vou ligar agora mesmo para ele.

Seiya correu até o telefone e discou o número de Shiryu. Prontamente ele atendeu.

– Shiryuuuuuuuuu! Você tem que vir pra cá na semana que vem para assistir o anime novo conosco!

– E para quê, Seiya? Já passei da idade para ver desenho.

– É que seu filho vai aparecer no anime novo!

– Filho? Qual deles?

– Não seus filhos de verdade, tonto. O filho que inventaram pra você no desenho novo, pô!

– Ah, é? Eu tenho um filho no desenho?

– Tem! Se chama Ryuhou.

Shiryu deu uma gargalhada de satisfação.

– Finalmente a justiça foi feita! Passei a porra do anime todo querendo pegar a Shunrei e não pude porque estava escrito no contrato que "as demonstrações de afeto ficam terminantemente proibidas, uma vez que o mestre Kurumada é avesso à

troca de fluidos corporais, seja através ou do beijo, seja através do sexo. Permitir-se-ão no máximo toques discretos e abraços pouco calorosos".

– Tinha isso no contrato?

– Tinha. Cláusula 678. Você não leu?

– Eu não, pô. Um monte de letra de miudinha. Mas muito obrigado por me informar! – respondeu Seiya, pensativo. "Graças ao Shiryu já sei o que vou dizer para o Ikki quando ele vier com aquele papo de que eu não comi ninguém!"

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya Omega pertencem ao preguiçoso do tio Kurumada e é ele quem leva a grana.**

**Saint Seiya OH MY GOD!**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-Reader: Nina Neviani**

Capítulo 4

Na hora combinada, Shiryu chegou à mansão Kido em seu carro, uma Besta, com a família inteira: Shunrei e mais sete filhos, com idades entre dezoito e dois anos. O quarto episódio do novo anime tinha virado um evento para a família Suiyama e eles tinham deixado de ir à praia naquela manhã de domingo porque todos queriam ver o 'filho fictício' do casal, o tal de Ryuhou.

Seiya recebeu a turma e cumprimentou Shiryu:

– Aê, mano! Seja bem-vindo! – e ao ver Shunrei: – Pô, vem mais filho aí, cara?

– Pois é – Shiryu disse e apontou a barriguinha levemente saliente de Shunrei. – Mas esse vai ser o último. Vou fazer vasectomia esse ano, se Deus quiser.

– Vasec-o-quê?

– Vasectomia. Uma cirurgia para não ter mais filhos.

– Como é isso? Corta o pinto?

– Claro que não, né, Seiya?

– Ah, bom, pensei que você ia ficar "despintado".

– Seiya, me poupe.

Shun desceu a escadaria da mansão. Ele estava usando uma camiseta com a imagem do Kouga e a frase "Go, Pegasus!" e carregando um bonequinho do cavaleiro.

– Shiryu! Amigooooooooooo! – ele gritou de forma estridente ao ver seu antigo companheiro chegar.

– Ainda com isso? – reclamou Shiryu. – Você sabe que essa frase virou piada na internet, né?

– Desculpa, é o hábito – ele disse, mas logo sua atenção se voltou à filha mais nova de Shiryu, Yumiko: – Ouuuuuuuuuun! Que meninoca mais linda, vem cá com o titio, vem.

Shun pegou a garotinha no colo e os demais foram se acomodando como dava, nos sofás e no chão. Shunrei tinha trazido sacolas de comida e bebida e começou a servir os quitutes, para a alegria de Seiya, que andava meio enjoado da tradicional pipoquinha. A casa, que já estava cheia, recebeu mais visitantes: Ban e Geki chegaram, trazendo seus colegas cavaleiros menores Nachi, Ichi e Jabu, todos empolgados com a posição de destaque que Geki conseguira no novo desenho e claramente esperando conseguirem o mesmo.

– Pensei que você não se interessasse por animes – provocou Shiryu

– Isso é coisa de criança e viadinho, mas eu quero ver quando vou aparecer nessa porra. Além do mais, venho logo de uma vez para evitar que o Shun fique dando grito idiota pra me chamar.

A música de abertura começou a tocar.

– Agora vamos nos acomodar, que tá começando – Shun pediu, ainda com Yumiko no colo e dando a ela o bonequinho do Kouga.

– Neco feio, tio Sun – a garotinha disse. – Bebelo vemeio repiado.

– Ounnn! Ele é o protagonista, e os protagonistas são assim mesmo. Só os coadjuvantes são bonitos.

A garotinha se intriga com as palavras novas:

– Nista? Vante?

– Protagonista e coadjuvante... Depois o tio explica. Shhhhhh...

O anime começou com Kouga tentando fugir da Palaestra, mas apareceu um garotinho que é A CARA da Shunrei para impedi-lo. A família Suiyama vibrou:

– Olha, pai! Ele é tão lindinho! – exclamou Michi, filha de treze anos de Shiryu e Shunrei.

– Ele é bem bonitinho mesmo – Shunrei concordou. – Fizeram-no parecido comigo.

– OWN! Ele solta bolhinhas de água! – Shun se empolgou, os olhinhos brilhando de emoção.

Michi também ficou encantada:

– NHA! COISA MAIS LINDA E FOFA!

Enquanto Shun e Michi se derretiam por Ryuhou, alguém conhecido apareceu na tela.

– Olha lá o Ichi! – animou-se Nachi.

– Cara, esse anime tá fenomenal para nós! – Jabu exclamou. – Finalmente estamos conseguindo um lugar de destaque!

Mas logo Souma explicou que Ichi não era professor, era aluno... Ele se revoltou:

– EU SOU ALUNO?

– Que humilhação! – Geki disse, mas sem controlar as risadas. O pobre cavaleiro de Hydra era humilhado desde o anime clássico e nem no novo tinha conseguido destaque.

Todos rolavam de rir do coitado e Ikki completou a zombaria:

– E você ainda conseguiu a proeza de ficar mais feio nesse traço novo! Parabéns!

Ryuhou tornou a aparecer, agora com o uniforme da Palaestra.

– OUN! Ele é tão lindo e popular! – derreteu-se Michi.

– Ah, pai, queria que ele fosse nosso irmão de verdade! – Nobuo, filho de dez anos de Shiryu, disse.

– Nem a pau – Hironobu protestou. Seu irmão gêmeo, Hirotaka, fez coro com ele:

– É, nem a pau! Ele é muito viadinho, pai!

– E o que tem? – censurou Shiryu, que já tinha notado alguma tendência mais afeminada no filho de dez anos. – Não tem problema nenhum. A pessoa tem que ser honrada, justa e boa. O resto não importa.

– Isso mesmo – Shunrei assentiu. Internamente Nobuo rejubilou-se com a postura dos pais.

– Ai, ele fica tão bem de uniforme! Já encontrei meu preferido! – Shun disse, tirando o colar de Kouga e entregando a Yumiko. – Amanhã mesmo vou mandar fazer uma camisa com a foto dele! Aposto que ele vai ser parecido comigo, fofo, gentil, não vai gostar de lutar, vai ser o Shun da nova geração!

– Contanto que ele não se esfregue publicamente em ninguém – Shiryu disse. – Tudo bem ser gay, contanto que deixe pra fazer as coisas entre quatro paredes.

– MAS EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU NÃO SOU GAY! – Shun protestou.

– Tá, Shun, tá.

– "Lendário cavaleiro de bronze". Ouviu isso, pai? – Shingo, o filho mais velho,

perguntou.

– Que bom ter algum reconhecimento depois de ter me arrebentado tanto, né, filho?

– Ah, não gostei não! – Seiya emburrou-se. – Pensei que só eu era lendário.

– Ih, mãe, parece que ele é doente – Michi disse.

– Coitado! – Shunrei exclamou. – Por que fizeram ele doente?

– Alguma coisa errada ele tinha que ter, né, Shunrei? Não se lembra como sempre ferravam com a gente? Acha que iam deixar o moleque de boa?

– É, tem razão. Eles sempre ferravam com a gente...

Enquanto isso, na tela, os moleques entraram numa sala de treinos para ficar tacando os elementos uns nos outros. Ikki não gostou:

– Que baboseira é essa de ficar treinando com colunas de sei-lá-que-merda? Cadê a porrada de verdade?

Logo em seguida, Ryuhou derrubou uma menina com um golpe mais forte do que o esperado e correu para ajudá-la.

Shun e Michi tornaram a se derreter:

– Ainnnn, ele é tão forte e tão gentil, pai! Me apaixonei!

– Não é, Michi? Também estou apaixonado... digo, virei fã, muito fã.

– As armaduras se fundiram e viraram essas Clothstones? – indagou Hyoga, ignorando o comentário de Shun. – Palhaçada, né?

Ikki tinha uma teoria:

– Deve ser pra vender essas bijuterias de merda aos panacas.

Noutra cena, Ryuhou encontrou Kouga e começou a lembrar-se dos pais...

– Pai, mãe! Olha vocês na tevê! – empolgaram-se os gêmeos.

Shiryu e Shunrei olharam-se perplexos. Todos acharam que ela ia ficar feliz com a aparição, mas foi justamente o contrário:

– Ah, não! Ah, não! Palhaçada isso, Shiryu! Com a mesma roupa? O mesmo cabelo? Eu não mereço!

Conhecendo a esposa como conhecia, Shiryu pressentiu o que viria a seguir:

– Crianças, tapem os ouvidos porque agora a mamãe vai xingar muito.

– Isso é vingança desses putos! – exasperou-se Shunrei. – Porra, caralho, eu passei o anime inteiro usando essa roupa e eu ODEIO ela! Agora fazem um anime novo e me colocam com essa roupa de NOVO! Shiryu, você se lembra da confusão que deu quando eu me revoltei e fiquei pelada, né?

– Ô, se lembro... Só não cortaram a cena porque, sabe como é, mulher pelada dá audiência.

– E nem adiantou nada! – ela continuou. – No outro dia, me colocaram com a mesma roupa de novo! Que ódio!

– Eu também tentei me rebelar usando aquela camisa azul no episódio 35, mas falaram que se eu mudasse de novo de roupa não iam deixar mais eu arrancar a armadura com aquele efeito massa de virar de costas, balançar o cabelo e mostrar a tatuagem. Ai não dava, né? Esse era meu maior trunfo. Foi assim que eu consegui ser mais querido que o protagonista.

– Quem disse isso? – protestou Seiya.

– Os fãs, ué?

– É verdade, Seiya – Hyoga concordou. – A maioria do pessoal acha você chato, burro e feio.

Shun completou:

– A verdade é que oficialmente você era o protagonista, mas nós é que éramos e ainda somos os queridinhos da galera.

Ikki derrubou ainda mais a autoestima de Seiya:

– Também, quem iria gostar de um nanico broxa? Só as mulheres loucas do anime, né?

– Broxa nada! – Seiya protestou. – Estava no contrato, né, Shiryu?

– De certa forma estava...

– Contrato? Sei... – Ikki disse.

– Bom – Shiryu continuou –, o que importa é que como nossas tentativas de mudar de roupa não deram certo, resolvemos nos aquietar e seguir estritamente o que dizia no contrato, inclusive a parte de não chegar muito perto um do outro, por causa daquela bosta de cláusula 678.

Shunrei continuou muito irritada:

– Humpf! Aquele contrato era uma arbitrariedade! Eu passei o anime inteiro querendo dar pro Shi e não podia!

– Em compensação – disse Ikki, com uma risadinha maliciosa – depois que o contrato acabou você deu loucamente, né? Basta olhar a quantidade de filho que vocês tiveram.

– Claro! – ela concordou e Shiryu completou:

– Foi para compensar os anos de sofrimento, onde eu tive de ficar na mão... literalmente.

Os filhos mais velhos deram risadinhas, enquanto os mais novos não entenderam o que o pai quis dizer. Seiya entendeu alguns minutos depois...

– E, claro – Shunrei prosseguiu –, tinham que ferrar com a gente nesse anime novo também. Deixar o Shi cego eu já estava acostumada. Surdo e mudo, ok, eu poderia lidar. Mas poxa, tirar o tato! Como é que você vai cumprir suas obrigações de marido se não sente nada?

– Não quero nem imaginar...

– Não gostei, não gostei! Não quero mais ver esse anime revoltante! Vamos embora, crianças!

– Calma, mãe! – pediu Seiji, o segundo filho.

– É, mãe! – Shingo disse – O nosso mano postiço ainda vai lutar.

Shunrei cedeu:

– Está bem, eu espero até o fim. Mas que perseguição comigo! Me dão um filho fofo, mas que é doente, um marido lindo, mas que ficou sem os cinco sentidos. OS CINCO. E ainda me deixam com a mesma roupa e o mesmo cabelo! Isso é preconceito porque sou chinesa! Só pode ser. Esse bando de japonês preconceituoso!

No anime, Ryuhou e Kouga descumpriram uma regra da Palaestra e o Dragãozinho sugeriu trocar a punição por um duelo com Kouga.

– Ih, o guri de vocês chamou o Kouga pro pau! – Hyoga disse.

– Shun, quebrou-se a teoria de que ele seria como você – Ikki falou quando Ryuhou avisou que não ia pegar leve. – Ele vai bater!

– Que menino de ouro! – Shiryu exclamou embevecido quando o moleque mencionou a luta dele com Seiya na Guerra Galática. – Quer vingar aquela derrota que eu sofri naquela porcaria.

Shunrei continuou reclamando:

– Humpf... você só perdeu porque o Seiya era o queridinho do autor e o roteiro dizia que eu tinha de ir lá contar aquela mentira idiota, Shiryu.

Foi a vez de Shun irritar-se:

– Aiiiiiiiiiiin, gente! Calem a boca! Eu quero ouvir o que o fofo diz!

A luta entre o Pégasus e o Dragão começou. Ryuhou desviou-se dos golpes de Kouga com facilidade e em seguida desferiu uma sequência de golpes nele. A família Suiyama vibrou como se fosse gol em final de campeonato.

– A mãozinha foi suspeita, mas ele bate forte – admirou-se Ikki.

– Vamos, Kouga! – Seiya gritou. – Levanta! Vai apanhar do Dragão?

Ryuhou continuou batendo em Kouga. Lançou até mesmo um golpe muito parecido com a Excalibur.

– Uma coisa nós temos que reconhecer – Shiryu disse para Shunrei –: apesar de toda a maldade que fizeram conosco, o moleque é bom.

– Ele é ótimo, mas é doentinho... Que pena! Se ele fosse meu filho de verdade eu ia lá cuidar dele.

Ryuhou levou um golpe no escudo. Shiryu levantou-se da poltrona empolgado:

– O escudo dele não quebrou! – ele gritou, com os olhos brilhando. – ALELUIA! Finalmente fizeram um escudo resistente de verdade!

Ikki cortou seu barato:

– Não quebrou porque deve ser de borracha, né?

– Além do mais esse Pégaso não dá pra levar em conta... – Hyoga completou. – É um bocó fracote. O Seiya pelo menos era só bocó...

Nessa hora, Kouga desferiu um golpe forte, que derrubou Ryuhou:

– ! Nãooooooooooo! – a família Suiyama exclamou. Mas logo o moleque se levantou e disse que agora ia lutar seriamente.

– Agora ele vai fazer igual ao pai e tirar a roupa? – Michi perguntou.

– Silêncio! – Shiryu pediu com ar grave. – Ele vai dar um Rozan Shoryu Ha.

Como Shiryu previu, Ryuhou mandou um Cólera do Dragão que deixou a família Suiyama inteira gritando enlouquecida.

– Ha! Que moleque é esse? – Shiryu berrou, socando o ar. – Orgulho do meu herdeiro postiço!

– Poxa, o moleque humilhou o Kouga – lamentou-se Seiya.

Hyoga provocou:

– É como o cara disse: a armadura de Pégasus está chorando.

– Isso ela está há muito tempo – Ikki disse. – Desde que o Seiya pegou a pobre.

– Ikki, que perseguição comigo! Estou começando a ficar magoado.

– Problema seu.

Ryuhou foi declarado oficialmente vencedor e a família Suiyama vibrou com a vitória. Já tinham adotado Ryuhou como parte da família e agora queriam camisas iguais às que Shun mandaria fazer.

– Aê! O mano arrebentou! – Shingo disse.

– Muito style! – Seiji exclamou.

– O mano é tão lindo! – derreteu-se Michi. Nobuo quis dizer que concordava, mas se conteve.

– Adorei essa luta! – Hirotaka falou.

– Ele botou pra foder! – Hironobu disse, para horror da mãe.

– Hironobu! Isso são modos? **– **Shunrei censurou**. –** Mamãe não lhe ensinou a falar assim.

– Como não? Uma vez eu ouvi a senhora dizendo que o papai botou pra foder com um tal de Máscara da Morte!

Continua...

* * *

_OWN! EU amei tanto o Ryuhou! Já o amava antes mesmo de ele aparecer, agora então, vish! Meu chuchuzinho! O sonho de todas as ShiShuzettes realizado! Kkkk Todas as frases que a Michi falou são as que eu berrei quando ele apareceu! Hehe!_

_E acredito que quem realmente é entendido de Saint Seiya vai reconhecer todos os nomes dos sete filhos de Shiryu..._

_É isso, pessoal!_

_Até semana que vem!_

_Quem comentar sem deixar e-mail pode ver a resposta no meu profile!_

_Beijoooooooooo_

_Chii, a dinda do Ryuhou!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya Omega pertencem ao preguiçoso do tio Kurumada e é ele quem leva a grana.**

**Saint Seiya OH MY GOD!**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-Reader: Nina Neviani**

Capítulo 5

Como vinham fazendo desde a estreia, os cavaleiros reuniram-se na mansão Kido para assistir o quinto episódio de Saint Seiya Omega. Novamente, a família Suiyama compareceu, e dessa vez Shunrei até reforçou os lanchinhos. Geki estava lá, orgulhoso de sua imensa participação no novo anime. Ichi, porém, desistiu de ver sua humilhação na tevê e foi espairecer na praia.

Shun estava a postos, vestindo uma camisa do Ryuhou, e tinha sacolas com camisas iguais para distribuir para a família Suiyama. Tinha inclusive mandado fazer uma pequenina para Yumiko e ninguém sabia onde, mas ele arrumou um boneco de pano do Ryuhou, que Yumiko adorou.

– Esse neco é munito, tio Sun. Yumi gosta.

– Não é, bebezoca? Tio também gosta. Ele é tão fofooooo!

– Acho que devíamos contratar o Shun de babá... – Shiryu disse a Shunrei.

– Se ele topar, por mim tudo bem – Shunrei assentiu, enquanto arrumava as comidinhas na mesa.

Seiya se aproximou do casal, querendo saber o porquê de Hironobu estar com um esparadrapo na boca.

– A Shunrei colocou para ele aprender a não falar besteira – ele disse.

– Aaaaah, poxa, coitado do moleque – apiedou-se Seiya, beliscando um dos salgadinhos que Shunrei acabara de colocar na mesa.

Hyoga também se aproximou deles.

– Mas Shiryu – ele disse –, me esclareça uma coisa: como você sustenta essa filharada toda? A mixaria que a Fundação nos paga mal dá pra um solteiro viver.

– Eu me viro, cara – Shiryu respondeu e corou um pouco, mas os outros dois não perceberam. – Eu me viro.

– Se vira como? – Seiya perguntou, enfiando outro salgadinho na boca.

– Conhecendo o Shiryu como conheço – Ikki disse, aproximando-se –, só pode ser tirando a roupa.

Seiya e Hyoga olharam intrigados para Shiryu e dispararam:

– É?

– Bom, um pouco... – admitiu Shiryu.

– Um pouco como? – Seiya perguntou. – Ninguém tira a roupa "um pouco". Ou tira ou não tira.

Hyoga concordou:

– É – ele disse. – O que você faz exatamente?

– Eu faço o que aparece, pessoal.

– Tipo o quê? – Ikki insistiu. – Seja claro.

– Ah, sou modelo vivo de pintor, faço strip-tease em festa de despedida de solteiro, propaganda de cueca, essas coisas. O que aparecer, eu faço. Criança custa caro, pô!

Ikki deu uma gargalhada:

– Eu não disse que ele ganhava a vida tirando a roupa?

– Cada um ganha a vida com o que tem, né? – disse um Shiryu constrangidíssimo.

– E a Shunrei não tem ciúmes? – Seiya quis saber.

– Na verdade, ela até me ajuda...

Ikki, Seiya e Hyoga quase se engasgaram com a comida.

– Ajuda como? – Seiya perguntou, temendo a resposta.

Shiryu ficou terrivelmente vermelho, mas respondeu:

– Bom, se precisarem de casal, ela tira a roupa junto, saca? E também se precisarem que eu fique... erh... animado... ela me dá um help... Qual é o problema, gente? – ele disse, ao ver as caras estupefatas.

– Ok, o mundo já pode oficialmente acabar – Hyoga disse.

Na tevê, a música de abertura de Saint Seiya Omega começava.

– Gente, vamos fazer silêncio agora, sim? – Shun gritou. – Ainnnn, espero que o Ryuhou apareça! Ele é tão lind... legal! Tão legal!

– Ô pai, o tio Shun é viado, né? – Hirotaka perguntou.

– Fica quieto, menino, senão sua mãe taca um esparadrapo na sua boca também.

Já nos primeiros minutos de episódio, Ikki começou a reclamação:

– Mas que porra é essa de Acampamento Infernal?

– Teste de Seleção? – Hyoga prosseguiu. – Pelo amor de Deus!

– Eita, não pensei que fosse piorar... – Shiryu disse.

– Porra – reclamou Seiya –, a gente não teve treinamento específico para subir as doze casas. Chegamos lá com nossas caras de tontos e já foram metendo a porrada na gente, sem lição, sem dicas, sem nada. Isso é muito injusto!

– Não me inclua no rol dos tontos – Ikki corrigiu. – Isso é pra vocês quatro. E provinha de resistência? Vai se foder né? Bota esses moleque pra se comerem na porrada e quem ficar em pé por último ganha, pô!

Shun relembra um episódio do anime clássico:

– Nós passamos por provinhas na casa de Sagitário, vocês lembram?

– Mas estávamos invadindo o Santuário, não na escolinha do Professor Raimundo! – Hyoga disse, revoltado.

– Não tô nem aí para essa prova de resistência idiota – Geki disse. – O importante é que esse é mais um episódio em que eu apareço bastante! Que maravilha!

Na tela, Yuna sugere fazer dupla com Ryuhou.

– Olha, pai, esse mano postiço tem é sorte – manifestou-se Shingo. – A garota mais bonita tá se chegando nele!

Seiji concordou:

– Pois é, mané fazer dupla com os 'ômi'? Ele vai logo é com a guria mais bonita! Mano entende das coisas!

– Sou obrigado a concordar – Ikki disse, babando. – Realmente Shiryu, o moleque tem bom gosto, catou logo a guria da chave de pernas.

– Puxou ao pai – Shiryu disse, orgulhoso como se Ryuhou fosse mesmo seu filho.

– Bom, se ele tiver puxado mesmo a você – Seiya disse –, em alguma hora ele vai acabar tirando a roupa.

– Ou ficando cego – completou Hyoga.

– Ou se esvaindo em sangue – Geki disse.

– Ou deixando o cabelo crescer até a bunda – Shun disse.

– Ou ficar só olhando a mocinha sem pegar – Ikki arrematou.

– Tá, já entendi! – Shiryu interrompeu. – E quanto a pegar, já falei que não podia! Cláusula 678, lembram?

Todos assentiram com tristeza. Sim, havia a maldita cláusula 678...

– Tô nem aí pro seu filho, Shiryu – Ikki prosseguiu. – Bom mesmo seria se a guria tirasse a roupa!

– Deixa de ser pedófilo! – Shun censurou. – Ela é só uma menina!

– Olhar não arranca pedaço, pô!

– Por falar em pedaço, olha lá o Ryuhou passando a mão na guria! – Hyoga disse. Shun não conseguiu esconder seu choque.

– OH MY GOD! – ele exclamou, e completou em pensamento: "Ain, não, ele é hétero, gentem? Non pode ser! Que decepção!".

– É, o guri aparece com essa história de ser doente – Ikki disse –, mas já vai tirando uma casquinha, hein? Shiryu, teu moleque não perde tempo!

Shiryu exibiu outra vez seu sorriso orgulhoso.

– E pelo visto – ele disse –, dessa vez não teve cláusula 678 no contrato deles. É muita sorte mesmo desses moleques!

Enquanto isso na tela, Kouga e Souma desentendem-se com Argo.

– Argo do quê, gente? – intrigou-se Seiya. – Que tanto cavaleiro esquisito é esse, mano? Desde quando tem uma constelação de Volans?

– Tem sim – Shiryu disse.

– Tem?

– Você está entendido de constelações, hein, Seiya?

– Acho que eu faltei nessa aula...

– Só nessa? Tem certeza?

Seiya o ignorou e mudou de assunto:

– Ah, não engoli ainda esse moleque que solta fogo pelos dedos.

– Eu acho ele legal – Geki disse.

– Claro, você tem que defender sua classe de cavaleiro menor.

– Pode ser, Seiya – Geki respondeu, com ar de superioridade. – Mas eu sou professor no anime novo, já apareci e falei bastante, enquanto vocês... . Você só aparece no primeiro episódio. O Shiryu, coitado, apareceu por cinco segundos e estava tão ativo e falante quanto um pepino. E os outros três os roteiristas nem se deram ao trabalho de colocarem em uma mísera cena até agora! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

– Fica rindo, mané, fica rindo – Seiya disse. – Mas o protagonista é quem mesmo? O cavaleiro de Pégasus.

– Pois é, tô vendo – Geki disse. – Inclusive até já começou o protecionismo. O guri de Leão Menor se sacrificando para o Conga-la-Conga chegar ao final da competição? Já vi essa história antes...

Os demais concordaram.

– É, parece que vai ser sempre aquela coisa de Kouga e os outros, né? – Hyoga disse.

– Igualzinho como era conosco – Shun concordou. – Era sempre Seiya e os outros, Seiya e os outros, Seiya e os outros.

– Como se esse pangaré fizesse alguma coisa sozinho – Ikki disse. – Sempre era eu quem chegava para definir as paradas.

– Fazer o quê, se estava no contrato, gente? – argumentou Shiryu. Ikki impacientou-se:

– Ah, Shiryu, só você leu essa merda de contrato!

– O normal é ter lido mesmo! Se vocês assinaram sem ler, não é problema meu!

O episódio chegou ao fim com o anúncio do primeiro colocado na seleção, um tal de Éden de Órion, que lembrou muito alguém...

– Aê, Ikki, tem certeza que esse Éden não é seu filho? – Hyoga perguntou.

– É a sua cara, maninho querido – Shun concordou, já pensando em como faria seu gritinho clássico para chamar o suposto sobrinho, que ele tinha achado lindo e maravilhoso.

– Sei lá – Ikki respondeu com displicência. – Quem é a mãe dele? De repente eu me lembro se já comi ou não...

Continua...

* * *

P.S.: Terminei na pressa e Nina ainda não revisou. Então qualquer erro é só meu, galera.

* * *

Eu sei, povo, capítulo atrasadíssimo! Tive uma semana complicada, cheia de compromissos, depois fiquei doente e sem ânimo para nada. Ainda estou me recuperando, mas já deu pra desenrolar o cap e começar a tentar fazer o sexto. Quero terminá-lo ainda nesse fim de semana! Força na peruca!


	6. Chapter 6

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya e Saint Seiya Omega pertencem ao preguiçoso do tio Kurumada, à Toei e sei-lá-mais-a-quem e é esse povo quem leva a grana. Eu continuo pobre e escrevendo apenas por diversão. **

**Saint Seiya OH MY GOD!**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo 6**

Depois de semanas sem conseguirem se reunir para assistir o Omega, o pessoal finalmente consegue uma brecha nas "agendas" (leia-se "estavam de saco cheio e só voltaram a ver quando souberam de alguma aparição relevante"). Apenas Seiya e Shun, que eram desocupados, continuavam assistindo todos os sábados, e Hyoga aparecia eventualmente. Shiryu andava tendo muitos compromissos na sexta à noite e não estava conseguindo acordar cedo. No episódio 12, eles finalmente conseguiram se juntar de novo, porque, diziam os boatos, Shun apareceria. Até mesmo Ikki rendeu-se e apareceu na mansão.

– Bom, vocês que estão vendo o negócio toda semana façam um resumão por favor – Shiryu pediu a Seiya e Shun. Dessa vez tinha comparecido à reuniãozinha sem Shunrei e os filhos.

– Deixe-me ver... – Shun começou. – O Marte invadiu a escola de cavaleiros...

Ikki interrompeu o relato do irmão com uma gargalhada.

– Desculpa, mano, mas essa frase é muito engraçada... Marte, escola e cavaleiros numa só oração é algo que eu jamais imaginaria.

– Posso continuar? – Shun perguntou irritado.

– Vai, vai.

– Bom, ele invadiu a escola no meio da luta do filho do Shiryu com a ninfeta metidinha.

– Aquela que eu pegaria fácil – Ikki disparou.

– Já sabemos disso, seu pedófilo – Seiya disse.

– Ele era o segundo favorito para ganhar o torneio, sabia, Shiryu?! – Shun prosseguiu, com os olhinhos brilhando. – Auuuuuuuuuuun! Achei isso muito lindo, embora eu agora tenha uma quedinha pelo Eden, digo, embora meu novo preferido seja o Eden. Mas aí apareceu uma falsa Athena e um cavaleiro de Ouro, que na verdade era o diretor da escola e um traidor de uma figa...

Ikki interrompeu com outra gargalhada.

– Meu, é hilário. Não tem como não rir. Cavaleiro diretor da escola? Puta que pariu! A cada frase vai ficando mais surreal.

Shun continuou seu resumo a despeito dos comentários de Ikki:

– Ele era o cavaleiro de Capricórnio e pegou o filhote de Seiya lá com a Athena falsa e...

– Mandou uma Excalibur no moleque? – Shiryu tentou adivinhar.

– Na verdade, não. Ele pegou um livro lá e soltou uma magia que fez o Pégaso se contorcer e...

A essa altura Ikki quase rolava no chão de tanto rir.

– LIVRO? MAGIA? Pelo amor de Zeus, viramos mesmo histórias de J.K. Rowling!

– Só estão faltando as varinhas! – Hyoga disse, também rindo.

– Anh, eu achei legal – Shun disse. – Eu ia gostar de soltar umas magias...

– Você ia gostar era de ficar segurando a varinha... – Seiya disse.

Shun quase admitiu que gostaria disso também, mas conseguiu refrear-se a tempo.

– Posso continuar? – ele perguntou. Com o consentimento dos outros, prosseguiu: – Então, a escola foi invadida e tal. Aí o Kouga foi preso numa masmorra e encontrou o cara mais perfeito do universooooo... ehr... mais... forte. O guerreiro mais forte, porque ele é ninja e...

Ikki cuspiu as pipocas que comia.

– NINJA? – ele perguntou. – Um cavaleiro ninja? OK. Com essa eu vou me retirar. Não quero mais ouvir isso. Daqui a pouco tem cavaleiro bailarino.

– Isso já tem há muito tempo – Shiryu disse, apontando para Hyoga.

– E cavaleiro stripper também – o russo devolveu.

– Espera aí, Ikki – apaziguou Seiya. – Ouve o resto. Não vai ficar pior.

– Ele falou CAVALEIRO NINJA, cara! Não dá mesmo pra ficar pior que isso.

Ikki tornou a sentar-se e Shun prosseguiu seu relato:

– Continuando...Então as crianças fugiram da Palaestra. Nesse meio tempo, o Santuário foi destruído e surgiu no lugar a Torre de Babel.

– Torre de Babel? – Ikki indagou. – Ok, ficou pior. Com essa eu vou me mandar mesmo, galera. Tchau!

Ikki fez menção de ir embora outra vez, mas acabou ficando porque, apesar de tudo, estava curioso para saber onde aquilo tudo ia dar.

– Tem mais – Shun continuou. – A torre absorve os cosmos os cavaleiros e a falsa Atena fica confinada lá, para estabilizar a energia.

– Aham... – Ikki, Shiryu e Hyoga entreolharam-se desconfiados.

– Só que como a garota é prisioneira, os moleques resolvem ir lá para libertá-la e tal. Bom, aí a história continua hoje, e até onde eu sei, EU APARECEREI! EU! EUZINHA! DIGO, EUZINHO! Espero que eu esteja lindo e conservado como estou de verdade.

– Menos, Shun, menos – Ikki disse, ainda tentando digerir o resumo dos eventos do anime.

– Agora se acomodem e calem a boca que vai começar – Shun ordenou ao ver a abertura terminar.

Na tela, os meninos caminham por uma terra árida, cobertos por capuzes para se protegerem do sol. Kouga tinha perdido no jogo de "Pedra, Papel, Tesoura" e carregava as mochilas de todos. Passada uma hora eles jogaram de novo e Kouga perdeu novamente.

– Burro desse jeito, esse moleque tem que ser filho do Seiya, mano! – Ikki disse.

– Ele não é burro! – defendeu Seiya. – Ele é inocente.

– Seiiiii.

– Shhhhhhhhhhh! Calem a boca! – ralhou Shun, irritado com o barulho.

Um cavaleiro de prata apareceu no caminho dos meninos...

– Era só o que faltava – resmunga Ikki ao ver o cavaleiro na tela. – O cara anda numa prancha, mano. O que é isso agora? O Surfista Prateado?

Shiryu e Hyoga riem.

– Pois é – diz o russo. – Só falta aparecer o Quarteto Fantástico.

Depois de apanharem feio do Surfista Prateado genérico, Yuna e Souma seguiram em frente levando Aria, enquanto Kouga tentava ganhar tempo. Ele estava levando uma belíssima surra, quando um homem encapuzado apareceu para salvá-lo. O desconhecido revelou ser Shun de Andrômeda. Na sala da mansão, o Shun de verdade surta:

– EU! EUZINHO! AI, MINHA NOSSA SENHORA DO COSMO COR-DE-ROSA! SOU EU! EU CHEGUEI! EU! EU! EU!

– MENOS, SHUN! MENOS! – todos gritam.

– AI, COMO EU TÔ LINDO E CONSERVADO! Tá, não gostei desse capuz, não é nada fashion, mas mesmo assim eu tô tão gaaaato! E eu cheguei na hora de salvar alguém! Não é lindo isso, Ikki? E o cavaleiro de prata fugiu com medo de mim! AIN, QUE TUDO!

Seiya interrompeu a empolgação de Shun com um questionamento relevante:

– Você reparou que enquanto eu e o Shiryu somos chamados de "cavaleiros lendários" o Kouga nem sabe quem é você?

– Claro, é que o Kouga é tão burro quanto você! – Shun retruca fazendo uma careta. Enquanto isso, no anime Shun leva Kouga para sua casa. Ao chegar na vila onde mora, Kouga fica sabendo que o cavaleiro agora é médico e que as pessoas do local nutrem uma profunda admiração por ele.

– AIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! DR. SHUN! – o Shun de verdade gritou e começou a dar pulinhos, sob os olhares constrangidos dos demais companheiros. – VOCÊS OUVIRAM? Eu virei doutor! D-O-U-T-O-R! Nossa, como eu sou chique! MORRAM DE INVEJA!

– Deve ter comprado o diploma – Shiryu disse.

– Ou é um charlatão – Ikki disse.

– Char-o-quê? – Seiya perguntou.

Shun ignorou os comentários e seguiu surtando com as cenas que apareciam na tela:

– AS CRIANÇAS ME AMAM! – ele gritou quando viu a cena onde um grupo de crianças se aproxima do Doutor Shun. – EU SOU TIPO A RAINHA DOS BAIXINHOS! PRATICAMENTE A XUXA! E vocês ouviram o que eles disseram? "O doutor Shun é um grande médico!". Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

– Você tá ligado que isso é só um anime, né? – Seiya começou e Shiryu completou:

– Devia ter feito alguma coisa que preste na vida real também, ao invés de ficar colecionando bichos de pelúcia e pokemons.

– Olha quem fala, o stripper! – Shun rebateu.

– Eu ganho dinheiro honestamente pra sustentar meus filhos, enquanto você vive de favor na mansão da Saori e dorme agarrado com o Pikachu!

Shun ia responder à altura, mas na tela ele apareceu falando sobre a primeira batalha contra Marte, onde conseguiu uma ferida negra como a de Saori.

– Ain, não, eu também tenho a pereba preta – lamentou-se Shun, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Isso é terrível! Eu não posso ser lindo e perfeito com esse negócio horroroso no braço.

Junto com a explicação sobre a ferida, veio também o motivo pelo qual as armaduras viraram pedrinhas brilhosas.

– Puta que pariu! – exclamou Ikki. – Que conversa fiada! Um meteoro caiu e fez as armaduras virarem joiazinhas de baitola que quando vão pro corpo ficam mais coladas que roupa de Power Ranger? Aaaaaaaaah, meu, não dá pra ver mais esse negócio!

– Silêncio, Ikki – pediu Shun. – É o MEU episódio! Me deixe prestar atençãoooo!

Na tela, o Surfista Prateado genérico reapareceu e começou a lutar com eles. Ryuho também apareceu para apanhar do sujeito, que se vangloria por saber que Shun não pode mais usar a armadura. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda, entretanto, decide enfrentá-lo mesmo assim. Quando ele apareceu na tela queimando seu cosmo e usando suas famosas correntes, o Shun de verdade não aguentou...

– Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, que lindo eu com as correntes! – ele gritou, mais alto do que gritava o nome do irmão nos tempos áureos, antes de desmaiar de emoção.

Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu apressaram-se para socorrê-lo.

– Socorre seu irmão, Ikki – Seiya disse, diante da indiferença do Fênix ao desmaio de Shun.

– Eu não! – ele disse, dando de ombros. – Socorro esse infeliz desde que ele nasceu, agora só me faltava ter de ajudá-lo nos chiliques! Cuidem dele vocês! Parti pra praia!

Continua...

_Hey, people!_

_SSOMG ressuscitada, depois de um milênio. Acabei me empolgando e terminando esse cap semana passada, mas só hoje tive tempo de rever o episódio e ajustar uns detalhes. Não vou prometer, mas quero tentar manter alguma regularidade nessa fic. _

_É isso, pessoal! Espero que curtam! Até mais!_


End file.
